There's A First For Everything
by Gloomy Shadows
Summary: Shadow is still getting used to the customs of humans after being awaken from his pod not long ago only to notice the ARK looking different from it's usual dullness. Maria attempts to assist Shadow into learning the true meaning of an approaching holiday called Christmas. Shadaria with hints of MariaXAbraham.
1. Chapter 1

An ebony hedgehog's crimson eyes glanced along a reflecting window that revealed a surface of none-other then Earth itself. His hand slid down to help him lean against the wall sturdier, as his eyes took in everything from the viewing window. He'd never step foot before out of the ARK. The professor was unsure is he'd die of the 'lack' of oxygen and didn't want to take that risk when he'd had gotten so far in his project. Project Shadow. The ultimate life form. Shaped as of a hedgehog.

He let out a sigh as his breath shaped out a fog from his mouth. The hedgehog's ears twitched in wonder of this. He shook his head anyway and walked swiftly through the hallway that lead away from the observatory window and into another route of smaller hallways. His hand paced the wall, feeling it's coldness brush upon his glove as he took in a deep breath. He had been awaken for quite while now but the hedgehog noticed that whenever he thought he knew everything what was to know, something would happen and make him feel lost and amidst of all the knowledge he had gained.

He took in everything though nevertheless. The sounds of echoing from beyond his narrow sight, the sight itself of what he was processing, the smells reaching around the ARK from the cafeteria... Even the sound of his hover shoes gently crushing the ground he stood on as he continued to walk.

When he started to turn a corner, someone who had inconveniently rushed into him, thus, falling on his frail yet strong body, greeted him. He would have been crushed for sure if it would have been an adult, but luckily he guessed it was either one of the two children living amuck in the ARK. Maria or Abraham. He squinted his eyes to see Maria's face quite uncomfortably close for comfort to his own. "Sorry Shadow." she whispered, her cheeks getting red, which made Shadow curious as of to why.

Maria off of Shadow and brushed her arms off of the dust she most likely had collected during the fall. Shadow just got up with the best emotionless face he could muster and stare at Maria.

At least it wasn't Abraham. His greediness and his childish mind that thought he would get everything _he _wanted bothered the hedgehog much. Abraham himself didn't seem to take a liking for Shadow either as he always made some stupid excuse to get quickly away from him, trying as much as possible to get Maria without noticing to spend more time with him and less with Shadow. All of that and more, but what Abraham didn't know was that Shadow was fully aware of his actions. He was just waiting for the perfect time to reflect them back on him.

Maria on the other hand, was the exact opposite in Shadow's eyes. She was sweet, gentle and kind. Always had a smile on her face and could befriend any person or living being imaginable. Proof was written of that all over the fact that Maria and Shadow held a strangely close bond towards one another.

"How are you doing?" she asked, breaking up the awkwardness between the two. Shadow's head tilted but then repostured as he let off a shrug.

"Fine." he said simply. Maria then smiled, which made Shadow's heart beat many times faster, which in return, made him feel uncomfortable.

"That's good." she told him, then began to giggle. Shadow looked over his back to see some kind of rope like item hanging from his back quills. It seemed to reflect of light though, and it was of various colors between, red, blue, white, yellow and green. He saw Maria walk over and gently untangle the swarm of confetti-like items off his back as she chuckled a little. When done, she took the remains of the item and laid it carefully beside a door in a neat pile.

"What was that?" Shadow asked stupefied, his eyes switching gazes between it and Maria. She put on a somewhat serious face and looked at him, a small smile returning.

"Well, I don't know it's proper name...well...we use it to put on Christmas trees or against the wall for Christmas as a decoration." she told him slowly, thinking every word through so she wouldn't confuse her friend. He gave her a blank stare nevertheless in return. A smile slowly returned on Maria's face that made Shadow confused. "Oh yeah, it's called tinsel..." she trailed off.

"Christmas?" Shadow suddenly asked slowly, making the word slowly form and roll out of his mouth, stretching each syllable while doing so. "What's that?" he asked her, a confused face masked now his usual emotionless one.

"Well...it's a holiday that we spend on Earth." she started. She could see Shadow nodding with every word, taking in everything she said. She continued. "Usually a certain religion spends it. But now it's universal mostly I think. Now humans are saying that you have to be good the whole year and this fat man named 'Santa Clause' will come down your chimney, eat your cookies and milk that you have to set out, and put presents under a tree that you decorate. Remember when I said Christmas tree earlier? Yeah, well that's it." she finished, not feeling that Shadow got the whole picture. Indeed he didn't, as he looked completely lost. Maria sighed.

"Oh yeah, and also for the best part, the whole holiday is about sharing, caring and giving, which is why I love the holiday a lot. Not only are you suppose to get presents from Santa, but you also get and give presents from and towards others too!" she said cheerfully, a small smile placed widely across from her face. Shadow continued to stare at her with confusion. When Maria once again saw this, her small smile turned into a grin as she got an idea of how to teach her clueless friend.

Shadow saw Maria walk over and put his large hand over her small, delicate ones as she walked all of a sudden, taking Shadow by surprise as the first few seconds left Maria dragging him across the floor. "Let's go to the library, you'll most likely learn more through books then my words." she admitted, leading them both through some large doors and into a room with shelves filled with a lot of rectangular objects.

. . .

She told Shadow to sit down in a table, as she'd go to find a few books on the occasion. Shadow nodded and took a seat in a small, circular table and waited as she paced through aisles of shelves.

After a while, Maria found a 'book' suitable for him and dropped it onto the table in front of him. "Here." she said gently. Shadow watched as she lifted it up once again and gently rested the object in his hand. "Read this," she told him.

Shadow's head was drowning in confusion as his gaze rested on the book. "Read." he tried out the strange word. He opened the book to find weird markings placed inside it. All of the weird symbols gave him a sudden headache.

"Grandfather never taught you to read either did he?" she asked soothingly, making Shadow's ears rest gently against his back in embarrassment. He stayed quiet until Maria took his silence as an answer. "No? Well, I'll read for you if you'd like." she said thinking aloud. Shadow's head slowly turned upwards to face hers and nodded his head slowly.

"I would like that very much." he said quietly, which made Maria chuckle. Even though he had been let out quite a while ago he had a lot to learn still, but she didn't mind as she always wanted to teach someone almost everything there is to know. Like a brother...

"All right then." she started and read a few chapters to him. Shadow took in every word eagerly, information growing larger and larger as it stored inside his head for further use. His eyes never leaving her as she pointed out some pictures beside the symbols she called 'words' and even helped him learn to read as well with the time. Soon they took turns reading to each other until a somewhat loud voice boomed from the intercom.

"Project Shadow, please report to the training room effective this moment." some researcher or scientist said. Shadow's lips curled in distaste. Why didn't they leave out the word 'project' when beckoning or calling him? Why couldn't they just call him Shadow like Maria or the professor does?

He glanced a disappointed glance towards Maria, who just nodded. "I'll see you soon Shadow, okay?" she told him, a cockily grin coming on her face all of a sudden. Shadow nodded, his eyes showed the tiniest bit of confusion but were then gone by Shadow turned away towards Maria who was putting the book away, and pushed through the doors.

His walked a while longer until he passed the observatory window once again. He slowed his pace down when passing it only to stare out to watch Maria's home world twirl around slowly. It was indeed wonderful to look at. He sighed and continued to walk his normal pace, wonder just what they wanted from him now.

* * *

_**A/N: Another Shadaria fan-fiction taken place aboard the ARK. I love writing of that couple. Sorry I couldn't post this sooner as I was somewhat busy. Kind of short but this is only somewhat the introduction to the story and the later chapters will be promised longer then currently. Criticism is obliged. Hope you enjoyed and it will be updated soon as possible. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow walked through some doors and into a large room, which was labeled the training room, a room dedicated to help him learn his powers he apparently possessed. He only learned a few and others were too hard to use for him at the moment, so he had to learn step by step for now.

He met in with the professor and two other people in the middle of the training room. "Hello Shadow." the professor greeted. His voice had no sense or cheerfulness, let alone happiness as he continued to stare at his project blankly. Shadow stared at the professor in confusion and then switched his glance towards the two others.

"Who are they?" he asked innocently. The were not dressed as anyone he knew that lived aboard the ARK. They faces were cold, with no expression whatsoever. They held weapons Shadow knew were called 'guns' as the professor said he might teach him to learn this training session, and they wore clothing that looked as hard and rough as metal. The word 'GUN' wrote over the front.

"Well...our friendly folks from Earth that help us up here in a group called GUN, wanted to know how advanced you are in your training sessions so far..." he trailed off. Shadow didn't miss the worried tone in his voice, as well as the worried glint in his eyes.

"Yes, I am here prior to those things...and other reasons which are unauthorized for your level in government authority." one of them hissed, his expression blank. Shadow tilted his head slightly at their actions but did nothing to provoke them. He followed orders as the professor directed him to show his training.

He had shown his basic skills of chaos powers that included spear, blast and control, only which he got spear perfectly right for the time being. As well as his strength and stealth skills. He was right now on running laps around the training arena when he heard the two 'GUN' workers mutter to each other.

"This is supposed to be the 'ultimate life'. I thought he'd be more powerful, fast, smart and interesting then this." the other one finally spoke, sneering every word through his sentence. Shadow's face became that of contained anger as he hissed. He did not like these humans. They were nothing like the ones aboard the ARK. When he was done, he got a small smile from the professor as he nodded his head for Shadow to continue his activities. Shadow nodded and ran from the room quickly.

He sighed in relief as he turned the corner. Something didn't feel right about the unwelcoming visitors. He'd have to ask the professor later of this. He continued to walk away when he heard footsteps approach Shadow quickly.

"Hey Shadow! Why did you take so long? What happened?" she asked curiously. Shadow looked up and shrugged.

"Some humans from Earth came. They watched me train. I don't think they were impressed, more like disappointed," he explained, making Maria frown.

"Don't worry Shadow. Not all humans are nice, but I'm pretty sure you did just fine." she waved his uncertainty off and gave him a hug. Just then, she looked over Shadow's shoulder to see a small boy approach. He looked of age around eight to ten or so. His mismatched eyes watched Maria in frustration but walked calmly nevertheless, towards the two. "Hey Abraham. How are you?" she asked him sweetly. Shadow instantly jumped back and narrowed his eyes at Abraham, who in turn, snorted at his actions. They weren't the best of friend one can be.

"Great." he muttered, but his face turned brighter in happiness as he faced Maria once again. "Hey, guess what!" he said excitedly. Maria was taken by surprise by his quick actions but smiled still.

"What is it?" she wondered, giving Shadow a look to know if he knew what Abraham was talking about. All she got was another blank glare that mirrored her own. She looked back at the excited boy.

"You grandfather showed me something about a day ago and told me to keep it a surprise 'till today...I don't know why but he just did." he said, and if possible, his smile grew wider. "Your grandfather showed me a special room he kept with no use, I guess it was an extra training room but it was of no use, and turned it into a room where you can practically feel you're on Earth. He got special plants there, and really realistic sound effects, and also it can have different weather!" he chirped. Now it was Maria's turn to smile.

"You're sure? That's great!" she said and hugged the boy, who in turn, blushed. Shadow was just standing there with a confused expression.

"Why is this such a big deal? It sounds great but still-" he was never able to finish his sentence as Maria cut through.

"Because I almost forgot what it was like to be on Earth! We can all finally try and live through for a while I suppose how it would feel like to be on Earth!" she said happily. Shadow had never seen her this happy, and it strangely made his heart beat many times faster for a strange reason. He'd have to ask the professor what that was all about later. He found his thoughts be rampaged through as Maria grabbed his arm and tugged at him gently, helping him start to move away from their current spot.

Soon the trio stood in front of the door. Just as they were going to try and open the door, a researcher grabbed Abraham's hand from the door. "Sorry guys, but if you wanted to go in their, you'll all have to put on some warmer clothes then this. Even you too Shadow. Maria, your grandfather had said to leave it for now on the weather it would be in the colder places on Earth, mirroring the whole 'winter' subject. So come on, let's get you guys dressed," he said, smirking at the children's excitement. If he had been them, he would have been as excited too.

He led them to a special room where they kept many coats, boots, hats and other accessories. Maria grabbed a pair of gloves, a pair of boots, a coat, a scarf, and decided to not wear a hat. Abraham chose to wear everything the same except also chose a toque this time. Shadow reluctantly grabbed a coat, but nothing more. He kept his shoes and didn't really know the reason of this in the first place. Abraham sighed as he finally pulled on his last glove and watched Maria practically beam with joy, but only showed it through a small, gentle smile. He nodded and walked towards the door, opening it to only let a cold, winter breeze brush against them. Abraham coughed and Maria giggled. He walked inside and Maria slowly followed, only to stop to look back at seeing Shadow having trouble putting his coat on. She walked over to him and corrected him gently, and led him to the room.

Shadow felt a weird tingle go through him, following by his body becoming stiffer. He had felt cold before, but only barely to notice how it could actually feel. He didn't want to leave Maria's side though so he didn't complain. Abraham jumped into a pile of what Maria called 'snow' and declared a 'snow ball' fight. Shadow was of loss at this so Maria took the time, much to Abraham's displeasure, to explain to him what was the objective of one. Shadow seemed to take interest of this.

He saw a snowball heading towards Maria and forgot that it was mostly harmless and went in his way to throw a chaos spear at the object, and it dropped to the ground as water. "Hey! What did you do that for! I almost got her!" Abraham yelled in annoyance. Shadow looked away in embarrassment quickly as Maria smiled at him.

"Thanks." she whispered to him, only to see her attention was back at Abraham as she rolled up another snowball. It turned out to be a two against one game of Shadow and Maria against Abraham and as to Shadow's thoughts, he and Maria had one their little game. Soon, Abraham complained it was too cold for him to carry on as he left for his room. Maria and Shadow soon found a large tree in the middle of their surroundings as they rested against it, his fur brushing against her coat. He didn't feel the need of a coat anymore. He had somehow adapted to the temperature quickly. He closed his eyes as he watched Maria sleep quietly beside him.

He then heard a small chuckle as he peered open his eyes closest to Maria, to see her beautiful, bright azure eyes open and watching the ebony hedgehog. "I'm cold," she murmured. Shadow watched her in confusion as she came closer to the hedgehog. She rested her head gently on his chest as he felt her warm breath on him. He relaxed slightly but felt his stomach jump at this. Maybe something else to ask the professor about.

"In two days it's Christmas..." she whispered, one of her eyes closing, then the other one followed. Shadow listened to her words. Soon, after some silence, his delay of panic approached inside of him. He had heard he was to give her a present, but he had none to give her! What could he find on the ARK good enough to giver her! He then calmed down. He'd just ask the professor what to give her. He'd most likely help him. Shadow settled down and rested more comfortably under the tree, closing his eyes, his mind drifted slowly to sleep.

Shadow awoke to find himself in his bed. He hadn't fallen asleep here. He looked around but saw no one around him. He sighed and got out of bed. To many things to do. Tomorrow was Christmas and he had to get Maria a present. He rolled over and let his feet gently brush against the cold, steel floor. He walked with his bare feet over to a rack near his bed where his shoes were neatly placed, along with his rings and comforters or warmers or whatever he could call them. He usually slept with them on but whoever carried him in bed took the time to take these gently off so he guess he appreciated the effort. He slipped on his hand and leg warmers, and soon followed his inhibitor rings. He hadn't ever taken them off, at least in training. The professor had said right now it was too dangerous to do so and he'd try when he felt the time was right. He then sighed as he noticed somehow just then his gloves were not on either. He slipped his hand rings and warmer off as he slipped on his gloves, and began to put the rest on back. He then bent down and slipped both of his hover shoes on and walked out of his room.

He walked around the ARK until he found himself in front of his creator's laboratory. He knocked on the door, only to have no answer. He could hear quiet voices come from inside, or at least muffled, so he knew they were people in there. He attempted once more, only to have the door open. There, again were the professor and the two workers from GUN. The professor looked tired and somewhat frustrated but his expression softened when he saw his experiment at his door.

"Yes, what is it Shadow?" he questioned him quietly. Shadow looked at him, and then at the two GUN workers, then back.

"Well I want to talk to you about something..." he trailed off, seeing the GUN people staring at him more intensely. "Alone" he added quietly. The professor nodded, his face seeming to show slight relief as probably to the fact he would be able to leave from the presence of the others and nodded his head.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I have to leave for a moment." he told them. He then followed his creation to a few hallways away. "What is it son?" he wondered aloud. Shadow blinked then nodded.

"Well...Maria taught me about this upcoming, well maybe even sooner, like tomorrow...anyway holiday called Christmas..." he stuttered then trailed off as he saw the professor arch an eyebrow, but he nodded his head for Shadow to continue. "And I'm worried she'd get mad at me because I don't...have a present to give her, so I was wondering if you...could help me?" he stuttered in resentment, only to notice the professor smiling.

"Heh-heh, you really do care lot about her don't you." he said, making Shadow fight back a blush. "Well anyway, sure. I have got just the thing. I have many items she might like so I though that if she'd ever teach you about this, that I'd keep some stiff in store for this kind of thing to happen." he explained. He then chuckled again and led him into a room, which looked like a closet more then anything. He didn't turn on the lights and just used the light entering from the hallway to look around for whatever he was looking for. He pulled out a box and smirked.

"I think I have got _just _the thing." he confirmed and pulled out a smaller box. "Now I know this isn't suppose to be a surprise for you and only for her, but I think it would be better if you wouldn't open it too. Just for the better of things." he told him and smirked. He then patted his creation on the head and walked away. Shadow watched him go and nodded. Patting the most likely newly acquired, non-visible dust he had gotten from the old and new boxes, he left the room and closed the door.

Shadow then started to walk when he heard a voice call out at him. A voice that he'd usually love to hear, but right now wasn't the best time. "Hey Shadow!" he heard Maria call over from the end of the hallway. She ran of to Shadow and smiled at him, only to look at his hand, which held the small, palm sized box and give him a questioning look. "What do you have there?" she wondered. Shadow sweat dropped and looked for a distraction. He then heard a voice that he'd usually call annoying, but this time was like the voice of his live saver. How the tables had turned.

"Hey Maria!" Abraham called, beckoning her to see something. Maria gave Shadow a sad look.

"Well, I got to go, see ya!" she said, a smile approaching back on her face as she ran towards Abraham. Shadow sighed. When she left his heart kind of hurt for a strange reason... Damn it! Why hadn't he asked the professor about these things when he had the chance! Shadow sighed and walked away, and entered his room quietly. He sat once again on his bed and looked at the box, remembering the professors words of not to open the box and sighed, placing it ever so carefully in a drawer in his nightstand that lay next to his bed. He let out a deep breath and slumped down and lay on his bed. He closed his eyes and rested there for most of the day like that for a while.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the I believe more then a week long wait. I will absolutely promise to update faster this time. Criticism is helpful in my case so feel free to criticize, as long as it's constructive. Hope this chapter is good enough for having to update slower then I had planned for. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow opened his eyes in a squinted fashion as light rudely awakened the ebony hedgehog. Someone had disturbed his dream. Shadow knew now that the worst way in his own opinion to be awakened was by the dreaded light switch. He sighed, and then opened his eyes fully to observe a cheery blond human smiling sweetly at him. "Hey Shadow! Guess what today is!" she greeted him. Shadow just blinked.

"What?" he questioned her, and upon seeing her frown slightly, he knew he answered slightly poorly. He moved his hand behind his back and leaned in the air, his head then turned to look back at Maria.

"It's Christmas silly!" she laughed, her smile reappearing, making Shadow sigh in relief. He had thought it had been something more worse then that. Something important. Not that this wasn't important though. It was to Maria, so it would now always be to him.

"Oh, in that case, sorry...I forgot." he apologized, only to get a gentle, comforting hug.

"That's okay." she comforted. Then Maria grinned cockily somewhat as she pulled Shadow from his bed and onto the floor. "Come on, let's go back to the special room. Abraham declared a rematch in the snowball fight." she said and then looked back at Shadow. "And this time...don't worry about me. Take care of yourself as it will be a every man -or kid- for themselves." she laughed. Shadow sighed and blushed.

"Yes Maria. I'm sorry." he apologized. Maria shook her head.

"No need. That's what friends do and are for, so I know you are one of the best friends I'll ever had. Even though I always knew." Shadow smiled at that comment. Of course he knew she always felt like that, or at least hoped she did as he felt the exact same way. Her dragging him from his room suddenly though interrupted his thoughts.

Shadow sighed as his hands flew over to rub his stomach. A snowball had landed hard against it and even though he had won, he still felt like he shouldn't have played it in the first place. Even though a skinny, weakling of a human, Abraham could really throw a snowball...or maybe it was just made of ice.

"Hey Shadow. It's almost time for supper. Want to come get prepared?" Maria called over. Shadow's eyes glanced over to where Maria lay in the snow, of course smiling as she always seemed to enjoy herself most when in this current room.

"Okay. Be right there." he called back. Abraham left quietly and Maria followed. Shadow took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He glanced over to where the doors started to close and sighed. He started to jog over to the doors as they opened once again automatically. He took of his extra clothes that he had to wear for 'protection' which he still didn't understand the meaning of for that exact room. Nothing there was dangerous. He then followed Maria to the cafateria where she sat silently at small table. Abraham had trouble taking off his clothes so he entered the room in the same speed of Shadow, who calmly and carefully walked over to Maria, Abraham not following to far behind.

"What is the point of this again? Why is this supper to be special?" he questioned her. Maria sighed.

"I don't know how to put in the exact words of its meaning since it's been a long, long time I had a true Christmas on Earth, so I never after paid attention to that. I guess you'll have to find out another place and time," she said, yawning slightly, which made Shadow smile warmly. She looked so innocent right now, but she always had that look to her, also somewhat fragile too.

They waited for the last of their food to be delivered and once done, began to eat quietly. Once done their meal, they thanked the ARK's chef and left the cafeteria without another word. Even if they didn't talk, they did acknowledge one another throughout the whole dinner and enjoyed their company, even without any noise.

Abraham left to wash up and get something while Shadow and Maria walked through the halls of the ARK.

"Come on, I have something to show you!" she said, breaking the awkward silence between the two. She dragged him by the hand to her room aboard the ARK and commanded him to cover his eyes, which he did cautiously. He waited a while but nothing happened. After a few more minutes he heard a softly spoken 'open up' and he obliged. What he saw surprised him dearly. It was a small pendant, made most likely of something he had heard of before called gold, with hints of silver that formed what looked like him in a spin dash, except with longer, more curved spikes. The professor always thought of that to be his 'little icon', but Shadow never took notice until now.

"It's...wonderful," he admitted sheepishly, taking out his hand from his hips reluctantly and grabbed the pendant. It wasn't the kind a girl would wear; otherwise, he'd be slightly embarrassed, it was actually one that would suite a boy. A smile curved on his lips.

"Umm...well...I better...get your gift." he stuttered slightly and got up to get her gift from the drawer. "Ahhh, here it is." he said silently, and grabbed the box and placed it in front of Maria. Maria blinked in confusion at it for a millisecond but then nodded as she reached down and opened it up. When he saw her smile grow wider he mentally thanked the professor for whatever it was, it seemed to work.

"Oh, Shadow! It's lovely! Thank you so much!" she thanked him. Shadow peered over her shoulder as he walked by her to see something that made his eyes widen in slight surprise. Inside the box had been a locket, and inside the locket was a small, but sweet picture of Shadow and Maria together along with that brat called Abraham. Either way, she had seemed to like it and he did to, regardless of Abraham.

"You're welcome." he said, somewhat shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly. "I thought you'd like it." It wasn't exactly a lie. He hadn't known what was in the box but he had a feeling she'd like it. He smiled as she gave him a hug. And who else could have came in on the moment other then the brat himself.

"Hey Maria...what the heck! You're always hugging him all of a sudden or something when I'm around." he growled, making Maria blush a little but smile as she walked over to Abraham and give him a hug back in return.

"Better?" she teased slightly, brushing his hair off of his blushing face.

"I guess." he muttered, looking away as he grabbed something from his pocket and pulled it out.

"For you." he mumbled. Maria looked down confused at his closed fist as he then lifted it up and dropped an item to her hand.

He left his hand there for a little while longer before retracting it. Maria's eyes widened in joy.

"Oh, thanks Abraham! It's lovely!" she giggled as she looked down at her present. It had been a little bag full of trinkets she could find all over the world. It made her happy that at least she had something to help her for know with her problem of not being able to go down to Earth and instead at least feeling and having stuff as if she were.

She grinned and held her hand in a "Wait here" sign and left, only to come back and bring a small gift box. He opened it up and smirked. Typical. She had to smile too. She had asked her grandfather to bring her from Earth as he left for some business with the commander to give her something to give Abraham and he had got them. Abraham always complained of having two mismatched eyes so she asked her grandfather to buy a pair of eye contacts. Specifically in the hue of purple.

"Lovely." he muttered. He smirked still nevertheless, and put the pair in his pocket.

Shadow looked confused and gave a glare to Maria.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"Eye contacts. You can wear them to change the color of your eyes." she explained.

"Do they hurt?"

"Not really?"

"Why would he need them?"

"He doesn't. People just wear them if they feel like it."

"Oh..." Shadow trailed off. He then noticed that neither him nor Abraham had traded presents, as he forgot about Abraham and most likely vise-versa as well. Well, if Maria never found out...if wouldn't exactly be a problem.

He smirked and looked at Maria. He then noticed something and his eyes glinted with confusion. "Maria? In the book it said people open their presents on the twenty-fifth. How come we opened them on the twenty-fourth?" he asked her curiously. She just smiled.

"Well, on Earth, they're many ways to spend Christmas. Some don't spend them at all and some do it differently. Like in certain placed people open them on the twenty-fifth. Some on the twenty-fourth. I just wanted to try something new. Next year we'll open them on the twenty-fifth in the morning." he yawned slightly. Shadow nodded.

"And on Earth too." he added, a gentle smile spreading across his face.

Maria looked down to her best and closest friend and nodded. "And on Earth too." she repeated, nodding her head in calm agreement.

Shadow yawned slightly and nodded his head. "I think we better go to sleep then. Goodnight Shadow." she said, and walked calmly away back towards her room after a silent nod from the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow once again yawned and headed for his room. He sat in his bed and sighed. He then laid down and rolled over to have his back face the doorway. He closed his eyes as sleep caught to him.

Shadow awoke the second time in the same day, much rather night now, to see a girls silhouette form by his door step, only to have a few dim lights help have him even make out this shape from the hallways she hat entered in. "Maria?" he mumbled in confusion. She sighed and nodded her head.

"What are you doing here...at least this late at night...it's not morning is it?" he asked, almost half asleep by the time he finished his sentence.

"No silly. It is night," she confirmed softly. "Sorry, I just couldn't sleep. I was wondering..." she trailed off, looking at Shadow with resentment in her now viewable eyes.

"If you want to...you can sleep with me," he told her softly. Her eyes widened in surprise by his random outburst as she tilted her head. Thinking of it for a while, she nodded her head towards her best friend.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that. That would maybe help me fall asleep. I guess I'm kinda lonely in my room." she admitted and yawned. She saw Shadow hold his blanket up, having this a signal for her to allow her to join him. She smiled and walked over, lying on the bed she crawled under the blankets. When she noticed Shadow was just lying atop it, she frowned.

"Aren't you going to catch a cold like that?" she wondered.

"Like what?" he questioned her, confused.

"Without a blanket to warm you up."

"Wait, cold meaning flu or what. I'm pretty sure the professor taught me of some slang or other uses of a certain word but still..."

"Yes I mean flu."

"The professor said I'm unable to get a flu. Or really any other type of disease. If I would be able to, it wouldn't help much to be a cure to you if I can get sick as well."

"Oh..."

Shadow then sighed. "But of your concern, I guess I'll use a blanket...this time. I am not bothered by temperatures though." he said and crawled under the blanket. He sighed as he felt his fur brush against Maria's cold, fragile skin of her arm, as she was wearing a sleeping dress with no sleeves.

_He closed her eyes as he felt Maria approach closer to Shadow, resting her head against her chest; Shadow closed his eyes and smirked slyly. They rested there like that until the dusk turned to dawn._

Shadow felt the cold breeze brush against his fur, his memories of his first winter and Christmas in general ever finally was done leaking through his thoughts. He became now fully aware again as he leaned against a cottage, watching his friends play in the snow, enjoying their time and every second they spent.

Friends, being Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Omega, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, and even the faker and much more. He had learned to call them friends over the years, but ever actually called them that aloud, but he could tell they knew already.

He looked up at the stars, watching the space colony ARK. He smirked and looked back down to see the faker right in front of him, Silver beside him. "Hey Shads. You've been standing there for a while now. I was just wondering of you were okay or not." Sonic explained, a cocky grin on his face. Silver smiled.

"Of course he's okay. Right?" he asked Shadow for back up. Shadow nodded and smirked.

"Of course faker, it's none of your concern of my well being but Silver is right. Plus to add to that, I'm the ultimate life-form so why wouldn't I be?" he questioned Sonic. Sonic just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I wonder why I bothered to ask." he sighed and stretched his legs, his blue scarf flowing against the wind. Sonic, Silver and Shadow had only bothered to wear a scarf when the rest of the gang complained and gave them lectures of how clothing should be properly used in different weather conditions so they said they'd only wear that, which somehow made them to shut up finally. Of course though they had to be picky to choose a certain color. Sonic chose blue, Silver chose white, and Shadow, black.

"I wonder too." Shadow mocked, making Sonic snort playfully. He then nodded his head as he ran back toward his friends, who were currently attempting to build the world's largest snowman or something. Silver stayed put for a while. The two said nothing but acknowledged the other's presence when Silver coughed slightly.

"I think I better go join them. See you later Shadow." he said cheerily as he ran over to the rest of the group. Shadow guessed he enjoyed the company of the others very much but didn't want to admit it in words. He didn't come from the brightest future after all but still had been raised to be a surprisingly good kid. Shadow smirked and continued to watch the others.

_'Now that I think of it...they're just like me when I was their age...at least near their age or at least physically their own age.'_ Shadow thought to himself. He then titled his head and closed his eyes as a chilling breeze brushed against his face.

He smirked once more and looked back once more at the sky, where the full moon shone brightly against the shinning stars. After Maria had died he thought he'd never be able to be happy, let alone spend a whole day surrounded by happy people celebrating stuff such as holidays. But here he was. Surrounded by his friends celebrating Christmas many, many years after his own first one, and even if he'd never admit it aloud like many other things he wouldn't. He was quite enjoying himself.

_'These guys aren't as bad as I thought they'd be. And even though I was reluctant to come here in the first place with them, they helped me remember some of my past once again...and maybe...just maybe, I should do this more often...'_

* * *

**_A/N: Yes, I know Christmas has passed. I am sorry about this chapters late posting. I was truly busy these last few days. Thinking I'd post it on the twenty-fourth, the on the twenty-fifth, and yesterday I had only had the chance to start this. This was a very postponed chapter but I'm pretty sure the longest of all of them. I may have made the ending confusing the way I wrote it before to not look as if it were a flashback but it was suppose to be that way. In short, Shadow had been invited by Sonic to a Christmas party, and Shadow, being Shadow with his loner personality, stayed away from the group and his thoughts trailed elsewhere when he thought of this flashback. Sorry if it might end quickly, as I felt that it would be too late to make another chapter, that this one would be its last. Finally done my longest for now story of Sonic genre. I'll try to make a better and longer story after this one. Hope you liked it and I have been working on another story so I might post that one soon as well. Hoped you had a good Christmas. _**


End file.
